(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grease gun with a rotary oil injection tube, and particularly to a grease gun for injecting grease, which has a rotary seat so that the user may user it conveniently.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art grease gun is used to inject grease into a mechanic structure but the user will not contact the grease. FIG. 1 shows a prior art grease gun which includes an oil storage tank 10, a check valve 20, two press rods 30 and an oil injection tube 40. Thereby, the hollow oil storage tank 10 may be filled with grease. When a user presses the press rod 30, the grease can be injected into the mechanic structure through the check valve 10 and the oil injection tube 40.
However, for the structure illustrated in FIG. 1, the oil injection tube 40 is transversally installed to one side of the check valve 20, while the structure necessary grease has often a complex structure so that the oil injection tube 40 can be inserted into the structure from a proper angle. This is because that the oil injection tube cannot move. Although in one prior art structure, a front end of the check valve 20 is formed with an inserting hole. Thereby, the user may insert the oil injection tube 40 to a front end (referring the dashed line in FIG. 1) so that the user may use it conveniently. However, the orientation of the oil injection tube 40 may change only a little angle.
To fill grease easily in a complicated structure, in one prior art, a soft oil injection tube 40 is installed in the grease gun (referring to FIG. 2) so that the oil injection tube may rotate through any desired angle. Since the oil injection tube has a soft structure and thus the user must hold the oil inlet by another hand. If the oil inlet is formed at a slightly inner side of the mechanic structure, then the user""s hand can not insert into the structure to hole it, namely the oil injection tube can not be used in this general condition.
According to the primary object of the present invention is to provide a grease gun with a rotary oil injection tube comprising an oil storage tank, a valve seat, an oil injection tube and a press rod.
The oil storage tank is hollow round cylinder with an opening in the front end. The oil storage tank serves to store grease. The press rod is a long rod pivotally installed to one side of the valve seat. The user can press the press rod for extruding grease. The valve seat is formed at a front end of the oil injection tube and the front surface thereof is installed with a tilt surface. The tilt surface is formed with a tilt through hole which is communicated with the oil storage tank. Thereby, the rotary seat of the oil injection tube can pass through the tilt through hole and is communicated with the tilt through hole. Thereby, a grease gun with a rotary oil injection tube is formed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a grease gun with a rotary oil injection tube, wherein the tilt surface of the rotary seat of the oil injection tube is installed with at least one blind hole. An elastic element and a steel ball is installed. A plurality of concave holes are formed at the tilt surface at a front end of the valve seat. When the rotary seat is assembled to the tilt surface of the valve set, the elastic element will eject the steel ball into one of the concave holes so that the oil injection tube can be positioned by the steel ball.